Mythic Mystics
by Dark-Riyo99
Summary: Van, Hitomi, and their daughter Kirika were living happily in the newly rebuilt Fanelia, as happy as one can get. A mysterious enemy attacks them, demanding for the Princess to be handed over to them. Kirika must find a way to survive. Will she ever fi


Author's note: Okay, so my writing "really" sucks.have a moronic cow.I think this is one of the "better", if you will, fanfics that I have written. And believe you me, I have written a great deal (too much for my own good). Even though my writing isn't the "best" it works for me. Don't diminish that, ever or I will start setting things on fire *lights a match* got that? Now, you can enjoy.or whatever.  
For a head's up, here's a run-down of what's to come. There is Tori, just an ordinary boy. Who happens to be a prince, but of another country, Astoria. An ordinary Prince, yet he has hidden secrets. Kirika, the princess of Fanelia, Van and Hitomi's daughter, she has dark blue-black hair put into a ponytail and has fiery red eyes. Where as Tori has short dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes.  
She has had many adventures, but the most famous one in her records, not to mention her favorite one to tell, is just about to unfold. But before the end you need to start at the beginning. Kirika is sitting looking out the window while her tutor reads aloud from a reader.  
  
" . . . That is how the first king had decided to rule," the tutor read aloud. He glanced up for a second at Kirika noting the fact that she was staring out into space and wasn't even remotely listening at all. "And so the Princess Kirika made her man-eating plant on all the opposing army, just for the fun of it," the tutor pretended to read. Kirika looked up, her eyes ablaze. Sudden interest burned in her red eyes. Seeing the laughter in her tutor's eyes she resumed to stare blankly out her study window. "Please Princess, you must pay attention to your lesson. In order to find the proper Suitor you must listen to your lesson."  
  
"Why?" she asked in a somewhat sad voice.  
  
"In order to have a suitor that would want to marry you, you have to be intelligent. To be intelligent you have to listen to your lesson!"  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly, turning her gaze on the tutor. "Why do I have to get married?"  
  
"To carry out the family bloodline!"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
The tutor put a hand up and stopped her, "That's it! Your lesson is over! Leave me alone!" he yelled running out of her study. Kirika looked up after him, a smile creeping onto her face.  
  
She took out a silver pocket watch with a red sparkling gem on the front. Upon opening it, the familiar notes of her song streamed out. "Hmm," she commented, "took a little longer than usual." She took her cloak off from the back of her chair and upon donning it she saw a man in the doorway.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kirika's father, Van Fanel.  
  
"Just, out," she said innocently.  
  
"You know you shouldn't tease him so. It is hard to teach a child who is seemingly an idiot. It is even worse when you know for a solid fact that that same child has a very brilliant analytical mind," he said.  
  
"Dad . . ."  
  
"Wait before you 'dad . . .' me, just listen. I know you are smart and that you constantly fake not knowing things. You are brilliant and everyone knows it," he said softly, a smile creeping on to his face.  
  
"Dad . . . I know that people see through my deception. It's just that sometimes I . . ." she faded off.  
  
"What?" he asked in a voice that was incredibly gentle and soft.  
  
" . . . Have people spying on me . . ." she said leaning to her right looking past Van.  
  
"It's just that we're worried about you," Van said totally ignoring her odd position.  
  
"Mom?" asked Kirika hopefully. Lady Hitomi stepped into the light. "Mom!" cried Kirika ecstatic. Kirika came really close that she almost tackle hugged her mother but her mother seemed to drift away, "Wait Mom come back! Wait . . .. Wait . . .."  
  
"I'm sorry dear I must leave you now . . .. Good-bye Kirika . . .." the Lady Hitomi disappeared from sight.  
  
"No! Mom, come back!" Kirika jolted awake. She was breathed hard as tiny beads of sweat collected on her forehead. She had nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked with bewildered eyes around her bedroom. She pulled her legs up to her chin, but still kept them under her covers. She rested her head on her knees she looked out her window with a sideways glance. The golden disk of a sun was rising over the mountains of Fanelia.  
  
Oh, evil me! This is where the chapter ends folks...though the likeliness of someone actually reading this fic, and replying to it, are slim to none.. 


End file.
